


TWO Faust, TWO Furious

by EvergraceIII



Series: Rites of Passage [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Goridas (Alexander) Savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergraceIII/pseuds/EvergraceIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A call to arms is heard, the team assembled, our heroes of light dive into the mysterious construct that has risen from the lake of the Dravinian Hinterlands. What mysteries, spoils, and dangers lurk ahead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TWO Faust, TWO Furious

The Mists below were awash with light, the stars littered the night sky like fireflies, and the bonfire below her crackled as the last few logs were stripped of their life. As she finalized the tweaks to her weapon the sky exploded into waves of red and blue reminiscent of the times when the spoils of Ravana adorned her arsenal. In an affront to the beauty before her, a voice crackled over her linkshell, “Aurica? It’s time.” Silently she rose from her cherrywood bench, kicked the remaining embers to die in the middle of her fire pit, and began toward her aetherpool. With a flick of her wrist she began to channel the ebbs and flows of the aether around her, letting the energy pull her between the very fabric of time and space. She closed her eyes and envisioned her destination, and was whisked away as she whispered, “Idyllshire.” 

The ruins of the once glorious city had once again experience the spark of life. Merchants and adventurers alike had begun to flow into the makeshift city and had begun to transform it into a bustling center of commerce and trade-craft. She offloaded a few pieces of junk to a goblin with a fancy for shiny things before making her way to the Hinterlands, exchanging a few pleasantries with friends along the way, a wave to a mage here, an encouraging hug to a ninja there, and she was off. She stretched and looked over her supplies to ensure everything was set and secure, then pierced the early morning air with a loud whistle. Her steed, if one would call it that, promptly appeared at her side with a excited “kweh,” as Evergrace knew what was coming. As they ran through the Hinterlands past the goblin-infested ruins she could feel the excitement and the gravity of the approaching situation grab at her chest, today was the day she had been training for, and nothing was going to stop her. 

The rest of her group had already arrived, and had taken up to keeping themselves entertained before it was time to go. Sibyll had taken a spot on the rocks resting against her axe seemingly absent from the silliness before her. Athela and Mo’raya were conversing among themselves, going over the strategies and last-minute changes to considered before heading off. Fyeya was scolding her Garuda-egi for once again not paying attention to her surroundings, but as this was a recurring theme, she was clearly not paying attention. Edith had taken up to teasing the adventurers around them by asking if they had anything to trade right as they were setting off, only to decline their offers. No one really knew why she did this, but it was better than bugging her team with it, which she regularly did as well. Trust was sitting in the grass with Mina, going over her latest additions to her wardrobe. They were an unruly band of misfits, but Aurica had found a place in their ranks more fitting than within the rank-and-file discipline of the more serious groups. After giving Evergrace a treat she brushed the feathers on his neck and sent him off and gazed over to the looming mechina before her. Even mostly submerged in the lake, the enormous machine rose stories above the team, a subtle warning to the less adventurous to stay clear. They gathered before the entry hatch into the giant’s “hand” and gave a final check before pushing their way in. 

Inside the behemoth was awe inspiring, steel gears and pipes created an intricate labyrinth as the smell of oil and steam assaulted the senses. Before the team lay their first roadblock, a metal automaton known simply as “Faust”. The group shifted gears, they drew their weapons and prepared. The protective hymns of the deities were imbued upon the team, runes and magics skittered across the pages of Fyeya’s tome, and a disc slides toward their foe before springing up into a hovering turret locked on its prey. Time stood still, the seconds hung, and with a bellowing war-cry, steel met steel on the battlefield.

A symphony of war exploded within the confines of the steel behemoth. Fire, ice, and steel danced within the air, and the orchestra moved into full crescendo. As the battle raged on the automaton’s actions became more ragged and desperate, it was growing weak, and it knew the end was near. True to it’s name the automaton released it’s own safety protocols and sold its soul for a chance of survival, swinging with new-found vigor and strength. The doll’s blows caught Athela off guard, throwing her back and leaving her exposed, the beast lunged in desperation and with a crackle, there was silence. The team stopped, the air was thick, the silence finally broke.

“A-Athela?” Mina asked.

“What the fuck just happened?!” A cry pierced the room. A sigh of relief swept over the group, she was fine. The group then shifted their gaze over to the doll, just moments from dealing the lethal blow. A single dagger of solid ice encased the core of the automaton, rendering it inert. All gazes then shifted toward Trust.

“I guess I was just too Faust for him!” She exclaimed.

The team let out an audible groan before heading off into the hallway, laughing among one another.


End file.
